No Parts Left To Bury
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Mirage was free. Finally free.


**Title**: _No parts left to bury._

**Fandom**: _The Incredibles_

**Words**: _872_

**Pairing**: _Syndrome_/_Mirage_

Mirage wept quietly into her fathers shoulder as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Her mother held up the umbrella from the other side of him to shield all three from the rain. The day was dreary, a dramatic irony that was her life, as her fiancée was buried. Buddy Pine, or Syndrome as he preferred, was killed by what those in the industry called a 'suit malfunction.' In other words, his cape got him killed.

The weather controller sobbed harder as she went to throw a flower into the grave, lightning crackling over head and thunder rolling through the sky as the rose hit wood. There was nothing in the coffin. No parts left to bury. She'd met Buddy in high school; he'd been bullied because of his red hair and brilliant mind. Mirage had always been popular, platinum hair, tanned skin and a beautiful body, their worlds shouldn't have interacted but for one science project.

The cliché meeting had spawned a friendship which only strengthened through high school and then university. Buddy, he'd always hated the name, was never happy with his life. Nothing was ever right; not a good enough grade, his parents didn't understand, no one understood his brilliance, not one single girl would give him the time of day. Well, no pretty ones anyway.

It was the last complaint, which was one of the more frequent out of the twenty year olds mouth, which broke the straw on the camel's back. The camel being Mirage. During one of his frequent monologues in his dorm room, she stood up and slapped him. "How can you say that?" She asked, half shouting. "Am I not good enough for you? I've stuck with you through high school, broken up with several boyfriends for you, ignored my friends in favour of you and what do you do? You complain about life. How no pretty girls speak to you!"

She shook her head, her white hair falling out of the tie on top of her head. "I've had it with you, you're so ungrateful. Nothing and no one is every good enough for you or your perfect world. I'm finished with you Buddy." She said and stormed out of his dorm room and out into the gathering storm. The red head watched her go helplessly.

She'd opened the door to her room the next night to see him on his knees before her. "You are my perfect world." He'd told her and she'd opened the door to let him in. They had a long talk and he confessed he'd been in love with her for years but he always thought she never wanted him. That was the start of their relationship, which lasted until his death a few weeks ago. She wiped at her eyes with her fingers, she never bothered with a hanker chief, as she walked away from the empty grave to her parents limousine.

Mirage shook her head; she wasn't sure why she was even mourning him. With his death she was free. Free from murder, from keeping Shadow captive, free to live her life, free of their relationship and free of him. Their relationship had been deteriorating over the past few years, ever since he moved on to killing supers. She had the bruises to prove it. But as she sat down on the comfortable seats, her parents giving her pitying looks, she smiled up at them; hope in her eyes. One hand rested on her stomach as she took out two pictures in her purse to show them.

"I was never supposed to tell anyone. He was to be Buddy's side kick; to prove that super powers can really be secondary to gadgets and gizmos... I wanted to tell you so badly about him, but Buddy threatened me." She paused. "He threatened _him_." She said and her mother gasped as she showed them the first picture. It was of a boy in his preteens, probably eleven or twelve, with already broad shoulders and long platinum blonde hair. Happy, child-like blue eyes stared out of the picture at his grandparents.

"His name is Shadow; he's thirteen in two months." She explained and moved to sit in between them. "He didn't inherit my powers." She told her parents. Mirage, who controlled the weather, was a second generation super. Her mother controlled water and her father controlled air. Mirage had never had any interest in saving the world and had instead ended up destroying those who did. "He controls shadows. He can manipulate them, melt into them, use them to transport himself and so many _wonderful_ things." She said, pride evident in the thirty-five year olds voice.

"And then there is Luka." She said and Grace, her mother, felt faint. "You have another child?" She asked and her father took the picture out of her hands. "Not yet Mother." She said and William shook his head. "You're pregnant?" He asked and Mirage nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. "One month in." William wrapped his arm around his only child, ruffling her white blonde hair, just like his, as he did when she was little.

Grace rested a hand on her daughters' stomach, covering Mirage's.

"Let's go get your son."

-X END X-

AN: Happy Halloween/Beltane/Samhain! I haven't got an update for The Dragomirs (well, a readable one, anyway) so I am posting four little stories/drabbles. Have fun eating poisoned candy!


End file.
